


Bendy Kitten in Hell

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Bendy Kitten in Hell

'Wot is it?' Ligur asked, poking at the ball of fluff wobbling about on the floor.

'It's a kitten, innit?' Hastur said. 'They go well wiv a spot of brown sauce.'

Ligur picked the kitten up, licking his lips. It started purring. He looked at it in deep suspicion.

'Hastur? I fink it's goin' ter explode or sumfink.'

Hastur poked at it with a long, skinny finger. The kitten rolled over in Ligur's hand to have its tummy tickled. It purred louder. The demons looked at each other, a strange feeling sweeping over them.

After a while, Bendy Kitten wobbled his way down off Hastur's knee and wandered across the nasty iron floor. The nice people had stopped stroking him and fallen asleep, all curled up with each other. He wobbled his way out of the door, and past the big, mean clawed people who didn't want to pet him, and off down the road. It smelled funny. Like eggs. He wobbled in another big door.

Dagon bent down and picked up the kitten that for some reason was wandering round his palace.

"A kitten!" he said. "They go well with brown sauce."

Bendy Kitten started purring again.


End file.
